The Demon of the Elemental Nations
by Tenma Sosei
Summary: What if naruto was on the verge of death,but kyuubi a.k.a hitomi interferes with his near death, and sends him to her birthplace, to learn the arts of the demons and god. Godlike naruto Serious naruto NarutoxFem.KyuubiXHarem Rated M for future lemons    Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon of the Elemental Nations

Authors notes - This is my first story, so go easy on the flaming. Don't like harems don't read!

0

Disclaimer – I do not own naruto.

0

NarutoxHarem godlike naruto, serious naruto

0

"speaking"

'thoughts'

Chapter One – A new beginning

A five year old boy was living a life, that no kid should ever live. He was being beaten,stabbed,burned, you name it, it has already been done. The boy was on the verge of dying if help wasn't on the way.

Mindscape

Hitomi was furious with the villagers she had seen his life when he was three, and those mere memories had hurt her more than anything she has seen. "Hitomi I don't think your chakra will heal me this time" said Naruto, however Hitomi had an idea.

Naru-kun I want you to rip part of the seal off" that statement had surprised Naruto, before he voiced his thoughts, "Hitomi I thought you told me that ripping the seal would kill me" Hitomi smiled at his confusion,No Naru-kun I said part, not whole", Naruto had been quiet for a few seconds before finally speaking,"Hitomi what will you do? Hitomi smiled at Naruto, "When the seal is ripped a large amount of my chakra will be release, when this happens i'm gonna use it to teleport you to my home" that statement made Naruto go wide eyed, before a grin formed on his. "Alright Hitomi i'm ready" Hitomi smiled and nodded.

Outside

The villagers were about to hit the final blow, before a large amount of red chakra blasted from Naruto's body, scaring the shit out of some of the villagers. "Finish him off" yelled one of the villagers, but before that villager could land the finishing blow, Naruto's body suddenly vanished.

"Oi gaki" Naruto groaned as he sat up, he blind a few times before noticing a tall standing in front of him. "Who are you" the man seemed surprised to see the boy awake, after seeing all those stab wounds, and scorch marks, "my name is Sussano, what is your name gaki"? Naruto blinked before answering him " my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Sussano seemed surprised the boy was answering so freely. After a few minutes of silence Sussano spoke up, "Naruto why do I feel demonic energy surrounding you"? That one statement scared Naruto, he wasn't sure how to answer that question, he didn't need another person trying to claim his life.

Mindscape

"Hitomi-chan should I trust him" Hitmoni just smiled and nodded, however Naruto didn't understand why she would trust this one guy. "Hitomi-chan do you know him"? She grinned, "Yep, that person Naru-kun, is my older brother" that statement cause Naruto's jaw to hit the ground,"what the hell, you never told me you had a brother" Hitomi couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's expression. After finally calming down she spoke up, "i'm sorry Naru-kun, but it was hard to tell with you being beaten on a daily bases".

Naruto understood why she would forget something, she worries about him so much she forgets things,"its ok Hitomi".

Outside

"So your Hitomi-chan's brother" that made Sussano smirk at the chan suffix used in his imouto's name, "yes Naruto I am, it seems you are close to my sister, am I right" that little question had Naruto sputtering, what he didn't know was Hitomi's face was a vibrant red.

After Naruto had finally calmed down, he had nodded his head to answering Sussano question, "Naru-kun ask him to train you in chakra control and all the five arts" Naruto blinked a few times at Hitomi's suggestion before asking what Hitomi told him to ask. "Can you train me in the ninja arts" that caught Sussano by surprise, before he counted that it had Hitomi written all over it.

'She must be really worried the kid might not survive where ever he got those stabs and burns marks' thought Sussano, "fine Naruto I will train you for the next nine years" that made Narutos mouth drop to the floor, 'nine years but why, that would mean I would stay away from the village most of my life' thought Naruto. "Naruto the reason i'm gonna train you for nine years is cause each of those years your gonna learn something for each of those years" Sussano held up nine fingers before naming each of them, "first year you will train in chakra control" Naruto nodded at that plan. "second year your gonna learn taijutsu", Naruto nodded in agreement again, "third year your gonna learn kenjutsu" that caught Narutos attention, "why would I need to learn how to use a sword"?

Sussano sighed "Naruto there are people in the world that could kill you in a instant with a sword, without even trying". Naruto gulped at that, and decided to listen to what the rest of his training was gonna consist of. "Your fourth year will be genjutsu, with the chakra training iy will be possible for you to make powerful genjutsu". Now for your fifth and sixth year you are going to learn ninjutsu and fuinjutsu, after that I want you for the next two years to explore the elemental villages and do missions for them, you can make powerful allies by doing this Naruto".

Well that's it for the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Sorry it took so long.

0

Rated M for language and future lemons

0

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0

"speaking"

'thoughts'

0

Chapter Two Rewrite - Chakra training or A change in plans

Its been a few days since Naruto had landed in Hitomi's homeland, after meeting her older brother, which in Narutos case was just strange, Naruto had started his training on chakra.

Flashback

"Alright Naruto let me explain the chakra exercise, here in the demon world there are ranks for them, from lowest to highest it goes E,D,C,B,A,S,SS,SSS, that is the highest and most dangerous chakra exercise level". Naruto rose his hand up hand up for a question, which made Sussano sigh, "yes Naruto"? Sensei what is so dangerous about triple S rank chakra exercises, that question made Sussano smirk before he threw three senbon needles on top of one another on the ground.

Naruto stared at Sussano with a bored expression, which made Sussano's eye twitch "what the fuck is with that look gaki" Naruto sighed,"sensei all I saw was you throwing senbon needle on top of each othe- Naruto was cut off when Sussano suddenly walked towards the stack of senbon needles and put the tip of his finger on it before literally standing on the very tip of the senbon needle with his finger, balancing himself, which made Naruto's jaw drop.

"This Naruto is triple S rank for a reason, you must channel chakra through your finger in to the senbon needle to keep your self balanced, the reason why its a triple S rank you must have equal chakra in each of the senbon needles to keep them stable, to much and you fly off to little and your hand will be a bloody mess".

That little statement made Naruto go pale at the thought of having senbon needle going right through his hand.

Flashback End

Naruto had completed the tree exercise in a few hours thanks to Sussano little hint, "Alright Naruto, I need you to come here" Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion wondering what Sussano wanted,"Eh whats this about sensei"? Sussano smirked at Naruto's question ,"Naruto were gonna speed up your training with a technique i'm gonna teach you, its called makai clone.

Naruto stared at Sussano with a confused look, "makai clone?" Sussano smirked at Naruto's confusion before he put his hands in a unfamiliar sign,"makai clone"! In a instant there stood ten Sussano's that all had the same facial expression. In a instant Naruto was in his face, with the look of excitement on his face, "you gotta teach me that!"

Sussano chuckled at Naruto's excitement, before finally speaking,"the makai clone is the most powerful clone in existance, nobody except demons can use them, that includes you Naruto. Naruto blinked at the sudden news, "you mean I can use these clones, cause I have demonic chakra right?"

"The reason they are so powerful is because of this" in a instant one of Sussano's clones were cute in half. Naruto went slack jawed at what he just saw, "sensei why di-" he was cut off when a new clone formed from the other half of the clone. "damn it what the fuck you do that for" Sussano sighed it was the one thing that annoyed him, his clone all had different persona. "Naruto the clonescan make you a one man army, the more fatal wounds they receive the more there are.

The only drawback is the more they get 'killed' the less chakra each clone has. Naruto nodded at the information, it was a good thing Sussano told him the drawback or it would have been a disaster in a fight, "Alright gaki lets see if you gotwhat it takes."

And so for the next few hours Naruto trained just to perfect the clones, first time was a dud, second time got mildy better, the third time was a pale clone but it was better. After five hours of training he finally manage to get the clones perfected, even using the clones with no hand signs.

Mindscape

"Naru-kun" Naruto blinked when he heard his name being called out, he turned towards the cage and notuiced Hitomi with a smile on her face. "Yes Hitomi-chan, why did you call me here?" Hitomi couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's expression, if it wasn't for the cage she would be huggung him tightly for the kawaii expression. "I need you to tear off the rest of the seal", Naruto just stood there silent for a few minutes blinking until he finally speaking, "i'm sorry Hitomi-chan can you repeat that, I think my ear drums are still a little screwy from Sussano's training.

Hitomi couldn't help but giggle at his confusion, "I said tear off the seal I want to help you with your training", Naruto nodded slowly, before popping the question thats been on his mind, "I thought you said tearing off the seal would kill me?" Hitomi nodded in agreement, "I did, but it was a lie, I told that to you thatso you wouldn't get more assassination attempts on your life for releasing a large amount of chakra.

"The truth is you will go through a sosei(rebirth), meaning you will become a full demon or half demon depending on how much your body transforms. Now that surprised Naruto, he never thought doing that would cause that big of a change, "So you are saying that I will become a demon" Hitomi grinned before nodding, "yes, in the matter of fact you will become the king of demons once you transform".

That made a sadistic grin appear on Naruto's face, "alright Hitomi, but what will happen to you?"his question was answered by a smile."I will gain my body back, and because of this I will be able to stand by your side through thick and thin".

That statement caused Naruto to blush which Hitomi giggled at, he shook his a head few times to get rid of the blush, once he managed to get his blushing under control he started reaching for the seal, only to be stopped by someone else. "You!" Hitomi starting growling at the man which made the man cock his eyebrow, "yes me, but who are you?" That question made Naruto and Hitomi faceplant into the ground.

"Are you fucking serious" Hitomi screamed, Hitomi could not belive the fourth was such a dumbass,"its me kyuubi, the one you sealed inside of Naruto " that made the mans eyes widen in shock, "wait why are you a kid, when I sealed you, you were a gaint fox" the question mad Hitomi's eye twitch.

"I am like this because my age changes depending on my host age", but before she could continue the fourth was suddenly attacked by two Narutos. Said person was now on the ground with two kunais at his throat," so your the bastard that sealed Hitomi inside me, I really should just end you now, but then I wouldn't get to thank you for sealing her inside of me, if it wasn't for her I would have died before I even turned three.

That statement caused Minato's eyes to widen, 'he thanks me for sealing kyuubi inside of him', "why do you care so much about her, if she had stayed unsealed -" but he was cut off when Naruto punched him in the gut, "do not speak badly about Hitomi, she told me what happened, you should hear her story before you start insulting her".

Minato nodded at what his son said, 'everyone has a story to their side' his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Naruto staring at him impassively, it kind of unnerved the fourth his son had such a cold look on his face.

For the next few minutes it was silent, however that silent was broken when Naruto spoke up, "if you are the fourth, then you must of known who my parents are?" the fourth sighed, he knew the question was gonna pop up sooner or later, and it came sooner than expected. "Your father is Minato Namikaze which is who I am and your mother is Kushina Uzumaki, which will probably give me a ass kicking when I arrive.

For a few minutes there was an eerie silence, until Naruto spoke up"I kind of figured you were my father", Minato stared at Naruto in suprise, "what,but huh?" was the only thing that came out of Minato's mouth. "You can think the villagers, and Hitomi helping me out with hints, I figured the rest out on my own.

Minato turned towards Hitomi only to find a fox like grin on her face,"how did you-?" he was cut off when she spoke up, "you would have to be blind to not see the chibi carbon copy standing right in front of you, compare a picture of you and him, and the hair color is another huge hint". Minato had to admit Hitomi's observation skills amazing.

Naruto blinked in surprise when his father started becoming transparent,"what the hell?" Minato couldn't help but give his son a sad smile. "The chakra in the seal is running out, I guess my time is up, but before I disappear, I want you to know, me and especially your mother loved you".

Naruto nodded with a smile on his face, he finally found out who his parents were, and he finds out they loved him. After the fourth finally disappeared and Naruto's tears had stopped, determination settled on to his face as he got ready to tear off the seal,"here goes nothing!"

Outside

Sussano had been watching over Naruto's body for the past several minutes , watching his facial expression change constatly, he suddenly jumped when red chakra exploded around Naruto's body, "damn this has to be Hitomi's doing"."If he keeps this up he will alert demons from all around the area" Sussano started going through a few hand signs before slamming his palms on the ground, "Demon Style: Chakra Suppressor Barrier" the jutsu itself was powerful, it allowed the user to block even the most potent chakra there was. It also was a good silencing barrier, no one could see in our out of the barrier.

After about ten minutes of holding the barrier, Sussano was caught of guard when the barrier exploded,"how the hell is that possible, not even Hitomi could escape that barrier".

When the smoke clear, Sussano went slackjawed at what he was seeing, and the only words that came out his mouth was "oh fuck"

Authors notes – Cliffhanger. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes – I've had some question revolving around Naruto's maturity, so i'll answer them, Naruto is very smart for his age, for two reaason, the beatings + Hitomi teaching him at the age of three, also Naruto is only returning because he going to be representing makai as a village, as the ambassador.

0

NarutoXKyuubiXHarem Rated M for swearing and future lemons

0

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

0

Chapter 3 – Training to a new level

As the smoke cleared, Sussano couldn't help be stunned at the new Naruto, there sitting in the middle of the ground with a crimson headed girl in his lap, was a boy of 4'10 (his height before this was around 3'6) with wild blonde hair, on top of his head was two fox ears, not to mention his pupil was now slitted, and had claws (think of Inuyasha's claws), the boy groaned as he sat up,"ughhh what the hell hit me" his answer was a chuckle and then it became a laugh.

"Hahaha welcome to the life of a demon Naruto" Naruto turned around about to make a smart ass comment, when he noticed nine tails swaying back and forth behind him, "what the fuck" he said out loud, he started to slowly reach for them, and touch them making him shiver, "what the fuck!"

When Sussano was done laughing his as off at Naruto's expression, he started explaining about the tails, "Naruto, Hitomi did mention you would turn into a half demon or full demon, am I right?" his answer was a nod which meant a yes and to continue, "well, there is a few things she either forgot to mention or was gonna use them against you to get something, the tails of a demon is very sensitive, it would make you ahem get really horny, but as long as you hide your tails you are ok".

Naruto's jaw dropped when he heard that, 'damnit I should have known she was gonna do something funny' Naruto thought, he looked down and noticed Hitomi sleeping on his lap, and couldn't help but chuckle at her peaceful expression.

'This is the first time I have seen her sleep without a worry in the world' Naruto thought, however his thoughts were interrupted by Sussano, "not to intuerrupt the little moment, but we gotta get up your training due to the transformation". Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "your going to start off with C rank chakra control, cause of the large amounts it will help you in these exercise".

Naruto sighed, 'atleast I moved up a rank in chakra exercise', "alright so heres the first exercise in C ranks", when Sussano turned around Naruto's jaw drop at what he saw, around Sussano's hand was about twenty to thirty senbon needles levitating around it. "This is a balance exercise, you must pour chakra throught your hand until you have enough amount to draw metal to your hand, to much chakra and the senbons will stab your hand, to little and rhey will fall to the ground, I would advise to start with five".

Naruto nodded, as he started getting on the exercise Sussano was meditating under a tree, he couldn't help but smirk, 'Hitomi you have no idea how much your sister is gonna ask if he is a worthy mate or not' he thought with a grin.

And so a few months passed with Naruto going through each exercise at a high rate, he was now at A ranks, not to mention the weirdest things happened between those months.

Flashback

Naruto was now doing high B rank to low A rank chakra exercises, his concentration was broken when he heard a Hitomi-chan out of nowhere, when he looked to where it came from he was slightly shocked to see a twin of Hitomi, the girl had snow white hair tied in a ponytail, she had crimson red eyes like Hitomi, her face had red tribal marking (there is a link to what she looks like in my profile), she worse a white kimono with red lining with a sword strapped to her back, all in all she was stunning in his eyes.

"Hitomi-chan where have you been Kaasan hads been worried, Hitomi frowned when she heard that, "I was sealed inside someone who has become very dear to me, I was sealed because some teme had controlled me into attacking his former village" that surprised Amaterasu, her sister was the master of illusions, and hypnosis, but for someone to control her was a feat nobody has yet to grasp.

"Ok, so who is this He you talk so much about, you must really be getting soft to care for a human", that however got a answer from the person they were talking about, "that person would be me, and who are you calling human, I may have been a human a few months ago, but I have gotten used to being a full fledge demon".

When Amaterasu found the source of the voice she was slightly surprised when she saw a boy with nine tails swaying back and forth with fox ears that were twitching to every sound and claws like her sister. "So you are the boy she was sealed in?" Her answer was a nod, "i'm actually grateful for it, if she wasn't sealed inside of me, I would have never met her and I would not be alive right now".

"Neesan what is he talking about?" her answer was a finger to the head and then a load of memories that flooded her mind, when the she finally received the end of the memories she suddenly leaped right onto Naruto.

Her size against Naruto was no contest, he had fell on his ass with Amaterasu sobbing in his shirt, "i'm sorry for thinking your a weakling, you are far stronger than any god that is alive" of course this got a shout of hey from her brother, "well its true" she said, with all the memories she now saw Naruto in a new light.

After a few minutes she suddenly realized where she was at and jumped right out of Naruto's lap, "i'm sorry" she continued to repeat this until her sister poked her forehead, "you can quit apologizing, sheesh your still the same after all this time" that comment made Amaterasu pout, "its not my fault, i'm just very caring".

Hitomi laughed at her sister for a few minutes, but her laughing was stopped when shewas suddenly dragged into the forest by a nervous Amaterasu, "neesan, i've got a question for you, can you share" hitomi blinked a few times before her drop hit the floor,"what! Why, and what about all those gods that tried to have you as their bride" Amaterasu growled at that repy "they were a bunch of perverts, they hide behind that goody two shoe act and then when were alone he tried to have his way with me, that is before he got a staff to the testicles, he was lucky it wasn't my sword".

"What so different from Naruto" her answer was a smile, "when I leaped on top of him, I could just tell he was a caring guy, especially what he said about you". Hitomi blushed remembering Naruto's words, "ok Amaterasu I will share him, on one condition when he is at the right age we will have a threesome", that of course cause the both of them to blush different shades of red.

Flashback End

After that things just got weirder and stranger, first Amaterasu and Hitomi Started training Naruto taijutsu, while his makai clones would train in chakra control, of course they were sadistic when it came to the taijutsu, "alright Naruto, Hitomi and I and will be teaching you multiple styles, the first styles are fox fang, and wolf claw, these styles are almost the same, except wolf claw relies on precision, with these two you could be better then us".

Of course when they started training by the end of the day he was always beaten to a pulp until the next day, they would start all over with Naruto gradually getting better. In the middle of the training field was three blurs going around, if anybody was to see this it would look like Naruto was winning, but it was half the truth, he was starting to be able to see their movements and but was still taking damage.

"Damn that fucking hurt" Naruto was limping on a leg that had multiple cuts and a few deep slashes that were from the crazy ass training he went through. Once he sat down he waited for his wounds to heal, like they usually do, but now they would heal in a few seconds, due to his full demon blood he could heal from a fatal wound.

Once Naruto was asleep, the girl had a smirk on their face as they got in bed with him, and snuggled into him, unaware that he had two grils sleeping with him that night. The next day when Naruto woke up he tried to sit up only to notice there was weight on top of hi-... 'what the fuck!' he mentally screamed, he noticed Hitomi sleeping on top of him with a peaceful expression on her face, while Amaterasu snuggled into him like a damn teddy bear (lol).

After about thirty minutes the girls had finally woken up with a grin on their face, "Morning neesan, mroning imouto" they both turned to Naruto with a shocked expression, "whats wrong with him?" Hitomi Couldn't help but giggle at her sister question, "I think he is surprised that we slept with him" that snapped Naruto out of his shock," of course I am, what are you two doing here in the first place?" his answer was two huge grins on their face, "we decided to share you Naruto, but when you get older you may mate with us, so for now we will stick with snuggling with you".

The only words that came out of Naruto's mouth was "oh shit".

R&R your comment are welcome, if you have ideas for the story pm, I might consider it.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes – Remake, and introducing the new chracter in this remake.

0

Rated M for swearing for now...

0

Overpowered Naruto, Smart Naruto

Chapter 4

Six years later

An eleven year old boy was dodging black ice dragons, it only irritated the boy even more cause the man continued to shoot them at said boy. "Damn it would you stop shooting those fucking things, you're really getting on my damn nerves", that comment only made the man smirk as he started making more dragons, however that was one mistake he would regret.

"If you wanna play fine, Fire Style: Dragon Devastation Jutsu", the said attack made Datou stop in his tracks, as giant crimson dragon came flying towards him, and by the size of the attack it would be impossible for him to dodge.

"You lose Datou, now go to hell!" as soon as those words left Naruto's mouth, his attack slammed right into Datou's body, every spectator winced when they heard his inhumane cry as the attack completely incinerated his body.

Naruto smiled as he walked right over to the princess with a smile on his face, "come on Yuki-hime lets get you back to the castle", Koyuki nodded as she took his hand as he and the girls walked with Koyuki in the middle.

A few days after the incident Naruto,Amaterasu,Hitomi,Tayuya, and the newest addition to the team Moka, were already leaving when Koyuki came running from her castle yelling "wait!", the group came to a halt, as the princess stopped right behind them, panting from running.

"Yes Koyuki-ch-", Naruto didn't get to say anything when she shoved something in his arms,"don't open it until you are out of the village, and keep in contact ok Naruto-kun", Naruto nodded as he and the girls started walking towards the shore awaiting for the boats arrival.

Once the boat had docked the group was now in the room, or room to be exact it was quiet, a little to quiet, that is until Hitomi broke the silence, "ok Naru-kun open up that scroll, it might be a new jutsu or a marriage contract", Hitomi said whispering the last part, with a small perverted grin on her face.

Naruto heard the last part, but did not comment as he opened the scroll and started scanning it with his eyes, the girl were watching his facial expression, and couldn't help but giggle wondering what made his jaw hit the bed.

When the girls got the scroll from his hands and started reading it, the girls all started giggling, with Amaterasu speaking up, "well looks like your gonna have a lot of fun when you get older Naru-kun", that did it, with a loud thump Naruto was on the floor with a cherry colored face.

Naruto was by no means a pervert, but when you had a goddess and a vixen talking about a orgy, you can't help but pass out from the thoughts they give you. HE had met many females on his travels, how he met Moka was a funny story, it all started when he turned 9, he was running in the middle of the forest with Hitomi, and Amaterasu, with Tayuya also chasing him, why would they be chasing Naruto, it was speed exercise created by Sussano, Naruto had to keep the girls from tagging him for five minutes, no breaks, and the tags were none other than kunai.

A very long ass flashback :3

He continued to jump from tree to tree dodging kunai, but came to a complete stop as he found himself staring at a battleground, it didn't last long though as Naruto felt three kunai pierce his back, but shook them off.

"Ha we got you Naru-ku-", Hitomi had stopped when she noticed what Naruto was staring at, "holy hell this looks like the time when me and Yami-chan fought for our roles, well actually its less destroyed then what me and her did". Before she could talk three people appeared in front of them from another tree branch, "who the hell are you?" screamed a small girl(yep kokoa), Naruto chuckled as he shook his head, "it would be polite if you introduced yourself first young lady" Naruto said.

The girl growled as a large hammer appeared in her hand and charged at him, only for the young girls eyes to widen in surprise, "now that wasn't very nice, all I ask is your introduce yourself" Naqruto said again, but the girl was defiant as she tried to swing at the blonde, only to find her hammer being stopped by a...needle(senbon but she doesn't know that).

Naruto noticed the silver haired girl was staring intently at him, which unnerved him a bit, "I know I look good and all but you don't gotta stare", the girl was startled by his statement before a small pink hue showed on her cheeks, while her older sister was holding back the giggles. The silver haired girl spoke up, "fine, my name is Moka Akashiya, this is my oldest sister Kahlua Akashiya, and this little girl right here is my youngest sister Kokoa Akashiya".

Naruto nodded as he spoke up for the group, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the girl with the crimson red hair is Hitomi, the girl with the snow white hair is Amaterasu, and finally the girl with the scarlet red hair is Tayuya". The three girls froze when they heard the third girls name, "wait are you saying that girl with the white hair is the goddess of the sun", Naruto nodded even though he didn't give a rats ass about titles anymore, "yes she is, and the girl with the crimson red hair the the Kyuubi no Yoko", that officially made the three girls freeze.

"K-k-kyuubi No Yoko!, what are you doing here" clearly the girls have either read her past actions, or the rumors, which every they couldn't tell. Hitomi spoke up, "Okay first, i'm no longer the Kyuubi, he is" said Hitomi as she poited towards Naruto, who had a bored look on his face. "Next, I can understand my past action scaring the crap out of high ranked ayakashi, but I no longer do that".

The three girls nodded as the slowly but surely started to calm down, "hmm your scent is that of a vampire, and from my memory I had killed one that tried to take over Makai once".That made the girls go wide eyed before suddenly getting in to Hitomi's personal space, "you mean you killed alucard?" said the eldest vampire with excitement in her voice, Hitomi could only nod as her personal space ws invaded.

"Thank you!" said the eldest as she glomped Hitomi, while the the group behind her was holding back their laughter from Hitomi's uncomfortable expression. "Uhh why are you saying thank you to me?", the girls stared at her with surprised expression as the eldest spoke up, "you saved Makai, and saved our honor as vampires, alucard had betrayed the vampires, and the traditions we hold, not only that but, if Alucard had lived he would have been sealed in Moka with what our mother had thought up".

That statement cause Naruto to frown, it sounded to damn similar to him, in fact is was similar to him, she would have a power that destroy the world, same for him, or it was until he met her 8 years ago.

"Well we have to go now, Naruto get ready to run" Hitomi said as she and the other girls brought out their kunai, causing Naruto to sigh.

They were about to start up their little game, until the three girls spoke up, "hey could we join this game of yours" said Kahlua the group stopped and stared at her, "well if you can keep up, Naruto is a tricky fox, and has yet to be caught" the three Akashiya nodded, right when they said yes, they all felt a small breeze, before noticing the blonde was already gone.

About five minutes later, all six of the girls were tired, they couldn't keep up with him, and add to the fact that 'he' would appear every thirty seconds saying "Naruto is a good boy" before blurring from the spot. After finally giving up, Naruto had slowly walked in like a walk through the park, with a large grin on his face, "so how you guys doing" in return he got the bird flipped from all six girls which made him chuckle, "aw don't be like that, it's a training exercise that Sussano made for us to increase our speed, and stealth".

After that the three Akashiya girls and Naruto's group had became close to each other, especially Naruto and Moka, the eldest of the sisters would tease Moka about having him as a mate, and then receive a punch with Moka muttering about annoying sisters and such.

It didn't help the fact that Naruto and Moka had accidentally kissed each other during training, Hitomi and Kahlua were laughing their asses off at the two. But a few days a later a man wearing clothes that said 'royalty' had arrived with a look that could kill, "Kohlua,Moka, and Kokoa it's time to go home and face your punishment for being late".

He didn't get to finish that sentence, as a kunai had whizzed passed his face a few inches from his eye, it got worse as he spotted the offender, "boy do you know who you're messing with" the man said, Naruto shook his head either for not knowing or for not caring they couldn't tell.

Suddenly the man shot a red fireball at Naruto who just stood there and took the blunt of the attack, "girls it's time to leave that pathetic exc-", he didn't get to finish his sentence, as a large blast of yokai came from the rubble, the man's eyes widened when he saw the boy standing in all his glory.

'This boy, to take an attack that strong without a single burn or scorch mark shows promise" his thoughts were interrupted when the boy spoke up, "you should never underestimate me" Naruto growled out, the man's eyes widened to large proportions as he saw nine fox tails swaying back and forth behind the boy.

"You're a kitsune!" the man shouted, Naruto just shrugged, his tails started to space out looking like a peacock, but it didn't stop there, Naruto tails started to gather large amount of yokai in them. This action cause the man to grit his teeth, he held out his hand and instantly a giant fireball the size of a of a freaking boulder appeared in it.

"Get ready for your death boy!", Naruto smirked as his attack was ready, "old man get ready to lose", both sides had their attack at their fullest, with that said both ran towards each other with both attacks slamming each other causing a large explosion to send them both flying.

A few seconds later both Naruto and the man were staring at each other, before bursting out laughing, "boy I haven't had this much fun in a long time" the man said with a small grin, Naruto grinned as he held up his hand in the peace sign. "Hey kid whats your name?" the man asked, Naruto starred at him confused, wondering why he would want his name, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki".

The man chuckled as he spoke up, "the name is Issa Akaashiya and the reason I wanted to ask, is because I have chose you to be Moka's mate" Issa said, causing all those near their location to jaw drop. Naruto was surprised atleast, he was expecting to fight a full out battle with Issa, but this,this was unexpected. "Wait this was a test?" asked Naruto with a confused look on his face, Issa nodded as he began to explain, "my daughter would come home very dirty, and tired, not only that, they would have the scent of a fox and wolf on them, so I decided to make a plan to see if the person they were seeing was a worthy mate for one of them", Naruto nodded so far with his pla, he had to admit it was a soundproof plan.

"After that I finally got to see a part of your power, and I must say i'm impressed", again Naruto nodded and smiled before he spoke up, "so what now, do I choose or you chose her for me", Isssa smirked as he spoke up, "Moka come here", in a few seconds Moka had appeared right in front of her father with a confused look on her face.

"What is it father?" Issa chuckled as he spoke up, "Moka I found you a mate", in a instant Moka became furious, "how many times have I told you father I don't want a mate that you choose, I want a mate that I choose and I choose Naruto", if she had payed attention to her surrounding she would have noticed Naruto was about a few feet away from her and Issa, who had a large grin on his face".

"Oh so my little Moka has finally chosen a mate, and the funny thing is, he is right behind you" said Issa as he pointed towards Naruto, as soon as she saw him she darted off. Issa sighed as he knew there was a possibility she would act like that, "Is she gonna be ok?" Naruto said with worry laced in his voice, which was noticed by Issa, "Yes, though I think I embarrassed her", Of course this earned iIssa a smart 'no you think'.

Issa had found his daughter at home on her bed, with her head turned towards the window, "Moka are you ok", that question earned him a sharp glare as she spoke up, "no i'm not, you made me make a fool out of my self, and in front of my future mate".

Issa sighed as he spoke up, "if you had payed attention to your surroundings, you would have noticed Naruto was right behind you, and fyi I chose Naruto as YOUR mate, and I want you to go with him". Now that made Moka freeze in her spot as she stared at her father until she spoke up, "but,but,but what about Yokai Academy you were gonna send me in a few years?" Issa just shrugged as he spoke up, "all they were gonna do is teach you how to live amongst humans, and what better way than to go with Naruto".

Moka was about to speak up again until a knock was heard, Issa-san can I come in?", Moka's eyes widened when she heard it was none other than Naruto, "yes,Naruto you may come in". Once Naruto was inside, Moka couldn't even look at his face without that memory, until he spoke up, "I used to be human, keywords USED TO, until that day when Hitomi saved my life".

Issa head perked up when he heard that Naruto used to be a human, so he decided to speak his question, "Naruto, how may I ask did you become a monster, a S to triple S rank monster at that?". Naruto just sighed as he spoke up, "on my fifth birthday, which I consider the most horrific day to ever happen to me, was the day I was near death, my own village tried to kill me, end my very life just to get rid of Kyuubi sealed inside of me".

Moka inhaled sharply as Naruto continued to tell his story to them, "I was about to die, if it wasn't for Hitomi who saved my life that day" Naruto said with a small smile with tears just threatening to burst, but he remained strong as he told them the rest of his story, "she had saved me by sending me to Makai, and either by fate or luck, her brother was there to find my body in bad condition".

Moka was on the brink of tears from all the info she was hearing as he continued his story, "after I had woken up, the man had ask me my name and stuff, it was very awkward until he told me he was Hitomi's older brother, right after that experience I decided to become strong to protect the girls from any harm that came near them".

Suddenly Issa started laughing as he pointed towards Naruto, "I knew there was a reason I liked you kid you have a strong will, and better you would protect your girls from harm, I knew you were the perfect mate for Moka after that little fight we had".

Naruto just smiled as he spoke up to Moka, "do you want to come with me, I will not force you to come, you're your own person Moka-chan" that was all he needed to say as he was now on the floor with a silver haired girl gripping his shirt while she continued her mantra of 'yes', causing Naruto to smile as well as Issa, as he has never seen his daughter so opened to anybody with her emotions.

End if the long ass flashback :3

Naruto and the girls were now jumping through trees, on a job for the mizukage, to hunt down one of their missing nins, there search had ended in when they found the body mutilated by something 'or someone' Naruto thought as he felt a strong chakra not far from his location.

Suddenly Hitomi screamed "duck!", Naruto did what she said as a giant fly trap had tried to eat his head, Naruto just stared at the thing with only three words coming out of his mouth, "what the fuck".

Naruto could of sworn he heard laughing from the giant plant, until it finally spoke up, "mmm another snack".

After hearing his words Naruto got into the fox claw style as he stared at the freaky looking plant thing, "and he is a fighter this will be interesting" said the plant as he suddenly charged towards Naruto with its mouth wide opened trying to eat Naruto whole.

Only to find his plant like mouth blocked by a katana, "you aren't eating me, or anyone else you sick asshole" Naruto growled out as he swung it diagonally slicing off part of its mouth. "Gahh you bastard!" it growled out as his body began to split apart, it surprised Naruto when two guys stood in front one black, one white they both had sadistic grins as they suddenly blurred right in front on him, kicking Naruto in the abdomen.

It got worse as the black one had tried once again to eat Naruto while he was down, only for that to fail when Naruto sliced a limb off, cauing the man to scream. "You may be a plant, but you are just as human as anything else!" Naruto spun around and block the black side, and suddenly sliced the body in half.

The white side was shocked his black side was killed, it was decided that he would run, but froze in his spot when he noticed 6 similar blondes with sadistic grins on all their faces, "we have to take a body don't we, we wouldn't like to disappoint the mizukage for not bringing her missing nin back now do we.

The white side has never been scared before, most of his prey were scared of him, but this kid had turned the table on him, as he was now the pray. Before he could make a run for it, his head was gone, the body just fell to the floor like a damn ragdoll, "damn now I gotta explain to the mizukage about what happened"groaned out Naruto.

Two days later Naruto and the girls had arrived in the village, the girls and him were walking towards the mizukage office, until a anbu spoke up, "what is your business here?" Naruto's answer was a scroll in his hand, "this is for the mission I took a few days ago, I come to explain something to the mizukage" the anbu nodded as he opened the gate to the office.

The mizukage was having a boring day, she was hoping something popped, her prayers were answered when her door was knocked on, "please come in" said the mizukage, she was surprised to see the same blonde that had kept coming to her office for missions, and with everyone of them completed.

Naruto sighed as he began to speak up, "I manage to capture him, well most of him", that confused the mizukage, 'what does he mean the most of him'". Upon noticing her confused look he took out a scroll and placed it in the middle of the floor, once he had wiped blood across it, a body poofed into existence, what the mizukage saw was shocking.

Part of the corpse was gone, on closer inspections, it was chewed right off, the mizukage spoke up again, "what happened to him?" asked the mizukage, Naruto sighed as he spoke up, "when I had reached his location, I had found his body already dead, but he wasn't the only person around, I had sensed another person nearby".

The mizukage gave a motion with her hand to continue, "after I found that person, he tried to also eat me, but thanks to the skills the girls have taught me I manage to kill the bastard"Naruto said as he took out another scroll and placed it on the floor next to the body of the dead mizu nin.

A poof was heard, and instead of one body it was two, both dead, one cut in half, the other beheaded. The mizukage's eyes widened when she saw who it is, "do you realize who this is?" asked the mizukage, Naruto's answer was a shake of the head, suddenly he had a book in his face, "his name is Zetsu, and is a S rank missing ninja, it says to not confront him" Naruto shrugged, he did confront him, and the thing was he killed the fucker.

"I failed the mission mizukage-sama", that earned him a smack to the back of the head coutesy of the mizukage herself, "ow what the hellwas that for mizukage-sama", again he earned a smack to the back of his head. "Don't call me sama or mizukage, call me Mei" said Mei with a smile that scared the shit out of him, "yea Mei-ch-" he slapped his mouth over his mouth, but it was to late as she had heard him.

"Mei-chan huh, well then I would like to get your name so I can give you a pet name, and also a little present for going as far as beating a S rank missing nin". Naruto could only look owlishly when heard the word present, 'please don't be a marriage contraot' he thought as Mei walked over behind her desk and started digging into her desk, until she let a cheer as she found what she was looking for.

"Here it is, but before I give it to you, what is your name?" Mei asked with a glint in her eyes, Naruto was now damn sure it was a marriage contract, Naruto spoke up, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki", Mei grinned as she gave him the scroll, "don't read until you're out of the village, and I expect to hear great things about you Naruto-kun" Mei said as Naruto started walking out the office.

A few minutes Naruto had found the girls at a restaurants, "I got the pay even thought I didn't complete the mission" but he noticed the girls were all grinning including Moka, 'what the hell are they smiling at', as if reading his thoughts Hitomi spoke up, "I heard your thoughts Naru-kun, you kept hoping it wasn't a marriage contract, so lets see what she gave you after we leave".

Naruto gulped as he and the girls were now out of the village, as he opened the scroll and started to scan it, his jaw hit the floor, "its, it's a marriage contract!" the girls were giggling until Hitomi spoke up Hey atleast you will have loads of fun when we have that large orgy" all the girls heard a thump and saw Naruto on the floor passed out with his leg twitching, causing the girls to burst out laughing.

Author's Notes - Sorry it took so long to remake this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note – I decided to post a poll for the next chapter of Demon of The Elemental Nation.

Should Kushina be part of the harem?

If yes, she won't be related to him due to a cause that will be explained in the chapter.

If no, she will not be in the story.

The poll will end at the end of February. This will be gone as soon as the poll is over.


End file.
